1. Technical Field
The disclosure generally relates to earphone detecting circuits, and particularly to an earphone detecting circuit and a portable electronic device using the earphone detecting circuit.
2. Description of the Related Art
A portable electronic device, such as a mobile phone, or a personal digital assistant, commonly establishes a call via a speaker and a microphone arranged at opposite ends of the portable electronic device, or via an earphone received in an earphone jack of the portable electronic device. However, the call is often disconnected by mistake due to the earphone incompatibility with the earphone jack or interference, such as an user exhaling towards the microphone.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.